I almost lost everything
by MommaMosley0101
Summary: Ana is pregnant. Christ is overjoyed. How will Elena take the news of the baby? Would she hurt Ana or Blip?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I wish I did own Christian Grey though! Yummy and fun! LOL.**

 **Full Summary: Christian is overjoyed to find out about Blip, but how does Elena feel? will she after Ana to get to lose the baby. Will she succed in splitting Christian and Ana or will Grace step in and stop her for the sake of her grandchild.**

 **Chapter One -Christian's POV**

As Ana came to the kitchen to sit at the bar with me to eat our dinner, I could tell something was eating away at her. She looked like she was a million years away from me.

" What's wrong, Baby?" I asked gently.

She opened her mouth like she was gonna tell me then closed it back again. She was at loss for words.

" Christian, I am so sorry. So very sorry. I didnt mean for this to happen. I know we arent ready. I am so sorry!" She was stuttering and started sobbing. I immediatly went to hug and comfort her.

" Ana, what are talking about? What wasnt meant to happen? What aren't we ready for?" I knew she couldn't asnwer all my quetsions at once so I just stopped talking.

" Christian, I am pregnant. I know you didnt want children and I know we arent ready for this but I cant abort. I just cant. It's my blip and I love it already." She expained dejectedly.

I didnt know what to say. Now I was at a loss for words. I was excited for the baby and us for starting a family. I know my mom has been waiting to become a grandmother. They would be beyond estatic about this. But was I? Was i ready to become a father? What kind of father would I be after the way that I was brought into this world with the crack whore? I loved Ana beyond word could explain and I knew she needed me now and I know she wouldnt let me fail at being a father. She woudl make sure that I was the best I could be at being a father to this little miracle.

" Ana, baby, I know this will be a surprise to you and as it is one to myself but I am so glad that you are pregnant! I am so happy that you have my child growing inside of you! This baby is equals parts of us and was made out of our love. He or she will be perfect as it will be half of you. Baby you have to calm down it isnt good for the baby."

Now she just looked surprised. I know I just shocked her because I already knew she thought I would be beyond pissed about this. Given I wish it would waited a little longer because I wasnt done with habing her all to myself yet but I have a feeling that this baby will complete us.

" I dont know what to say. I wasnt expecting you to be so accepting about the pregnancy. I thought you were gonna think that I tried to trap you. But with everything that has been going on, Hannah had to change some of my appointments around and I just didnt think about the shot. I am so sorry." She looked ashamed like this baby was a bad thing.

" Ana, I love you and Ill love this baby just the same. No I wasnt ready to share you with anybody yet but I really and truely am happy about this baby! However, I will let you know that I will be overprotective so that the baby doesnt get hurt." As I say this, I start rubbing her belly. " I know you arent trying to trap me. Hell, you dont like spending our money. "

" Christian I was so scared that you would leave me. " She had finally started to calm down and stopped crying.

I stood her up and went down on my knee like I did when I proposed to her and raised her shirt so I could her belly.

" I want to wait to tell anybody. Dr. Greene said normally people wait til they are out of the first trimester to tell anyone just in case they miscarry." I explained hoping that she will agree with me.

" I agree Christian but I want Grace to know since she is a doctor aas well." She told meand then continued saying," And maybe your dad so we can get advise one the best way to take care of the baby."

" I completly agree baby. Since neither know how a pregnancy should go and the best things for you to eat. Would you like me to call her now and see if they can meet us tomorrow?" I questuioned hoping she would say yes so that I can have someone to be excited for us to become a family and I was not known for my patience.

" Sure Christian. I need to get this excitment out somehow." She was laughing as she said this and I could her glow coming out.

I went to my study to call my parents and of course they were excited to find out what our big news was. I made my wa back to the bar and to Ana.

When I got close enough that she would hear me, " they will come over tomorrow at noon." I told her and she glowed even more now.


End file.
